Regret
by Mew Draiku
Summary: [BakuraxRyou] The King of Thieves stumbles upon a beautiful woman residing in a small home. Yes, Ryou is actually a girl at first. Yes, it will be shounenai later.


Mew: This is a tad bit different from the rest of my stories. I've never wrote anything like this before, actually, but I like it so far! 'Twas inspired by an incredible doujinshi. If anyone's interested, I can give you the URL of the site I found it on. The site itself does have adult content (and lots of it, but mostly yaoi) on it, so you might wanna look at it when your parents aren't around. –sweatdrop- I'm also trying out a new style of writing (sort of) so it'll be different from my other stories posted here.

Draiku: Eh…I've nothing to say, except that you're weird for even thinking this up.

Mew: Oh, thanks. Thanks a lot. Oh, and another note, this story IS Bakura x Ryou, but Ryou's female. Not cross-dressing, but actually female. Just a note to you die-hard yaoi fans, but it will be yaoi later. I swear.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot.

Regret

Chapter 1:

Bakura the King of Thieves stumbled through the desert, the white designs of his cloak now stained with his own blood. His hair was dirty and matted and he hadn't shaved in days. His right cheek was stinging because one of the guards that had captured him literally cut a strange scar into his face so he would be recognized easily if he ever escaped. His eyes were dull with exhaustion and his mouth was open as he panted, trying to stay alive.

He needed to stay alive.

After all, who else would avenge the village of Kul Elna?

Bakura continued his trudge onwards until he came upon a small house at the edges of a village. He decided that whoever lived there was single, since there weren't any children outside and there were only female clothes drying outside after being washed in the Nile just a short walk away.

He walked right inside, his dagger unsheathed, just in case there was a man living here. He saw a woman working at a mill to make a loaf of bread, and he blinked in surprise.

The woman was albino.

Just like him.

Her hair was long and white, and it looked silky and soft to the touch. Bakura wondered if her eyes were deep red like his, but he couldn't see.

However, the thief had no compassion or sympathy for this woman, even if she shared the same condition he had. He didn't care if she was beaten or hurt or killed for her colors. Albinos were looked upon as demons here in Egypt, after all. Once one was born albino their fate was sealed; they would be murdered by someone.

Bakura crept up silently behind her. He grasped her mouth with his hand to silence her and pressed the dagger against her neck gently enough so she wouldn't bleed, yet hard enough so she'd feel threatened.

The woman tried to let out a cry, but Bakura only pressed the dagger harder.

"Don't say a word," he murmured into her ear. "You will treat and bandage my wounds, and you will feed me. You will not argue or complain, you will not try to harm me. Understand?" She shivered and nodded quickly. "Good," Bakura whispered, a grin pasting itself onto his face. He let go of her and she briskly turned around. She gasped, probably for two reasons.

"Y-you're…" she stuttered. Bakura chuckled, wondering how it was possible that she had brown eyes yet she had white hair at the same time.

"Bakura, King of Thieves. Now, what did I just tell you to do?" he said dangerously, yet calmly at the same time. She nodded meekly, biting her lower lip. "Then do it." She moved towards a jar of herbs and then got out a bowl and a thick stick. Bakura watched with acute interest, wondering if she was trying to poison him somehow. Suddenly, someone called into the home.

"Is anyone in there?" said a man's voice. Bakura growled and flicked around, seeing two of the pharaoh's soldiers just outside the window. They hadn't seen him yet. He grabbed the woman's shoulder.

"Get them away from here," he hissed through clenched teeth. She nodded, sweating worriedly. She walked to the entrance to her home stiffly, but looked quite calm. Bakura stood so he was hidden from the soldiers' view with the dagger pointed threateningly at the woman's neck.

"Ah, hello, ma'am," one soldier said. "Sorry to disturb you."

"No, it's quite alright," the woman said, smiling sweetly. Bakura narrowed his eyes. This woman was quite the actress. "What can I do for you?"

"We've heard reports from the patrol that the notorious Bakura is around the area. Have you seen him? He has white hair and dark red eyes, and he's wearing a red cloak and a dark blue kilt," the second soldier said. Bakura scowled. They were being too kind to her. She was albino, after all.

"Bakura is here?" the woman gasped, sounding worried and widening her eyes.

"I guess you haven't seen him, then," one soldier said. The woman sighed and shook her head, as if she was shaken.

"By the very gods…that horrible man has taken the lives of many innocent people, women and child. I hope he leaves soon," she murmured. Bakura felt that she was talking to him as well as the soldiers. He resisted the urge to chuckle.

"Yes, ma'am, we hope so as well," the first soldier said. The second chuckled.

"Yes, it will be less work for us!" he said, laughing uproariously. The woman chuckled slightly as well, smiling again. "In fact, I hope he just disappears all together, like those idiots from the Village of Thieves!" Bakura's eye twitched and he leapt in front of the woman and stabbed the second soldier in the heart, then twisted the dagger. The man dropped, dead.

"Never insult the dead souls of Kul Elna," he snarled. The first soldier was instantly on guard and tried to attack him with his sword, but Bakura was faster. He dodged the blade and ducked close enough to the soldier's chest so he could stick the dagger into his neck. The guard made a gasping noise and his sword dropped, then he stumbled backwards and clutched his neck. Bakura decided that the dagger needed sharpening, badly.

He quickly finished the man off by cutting his jugular. He then pointed at the woman with his bloody dagger as she stared in horror at the dead soldiers in front of her home.

"You. Dispose of the bodies," he commanded. She seemed to dislike the thought of that, since she doubled over and vomited. Bakura sighed with annoyance. He grabbed the bodies of the soldiers by their hair and dragged them to the Nile, where he tossed them in carelessly. Instantly, the crocodiles swarmed to them like flies to a corpse. Bakura smirked. One could always trust the Nile to dispose of bodies perfectly.

He walked back to the house, and then the deaths of the soldiers seemed to make a thought appear in his mind.

_I could die at any time,_ he thought, the realization dawning upon him. _Someone could kill me. There is a price on my head, after all. I need a son. Or at least a daughter, just in case. But how?_ He eyed the woman. _Of course. I can use her._

The woman was still ill, since she was leaning against the doorframe of her home. He walked over to her and touched her shoulder gently, almost as if he cared. She gasped at the touch and looked up, staring at him.

"I'm sorry," he said gently. "For scaring you like that. I must be careful, and whenever someone insults my village I…well, I lose it." He chuckled slightly, smiling innocently. "And I never would kill someone unless I have to, like the soldiers. People only say that I kill everyone in my path because of tales that have gotten out of control. I never was going to harm you." She blinked, confused.

"Then…why did you sneak into my home?" she murmured. Bakura scratched the back of his head.

"If I asked if I could come in, would you let me?" he pointed out. "I just need a little help, that's all. I know that it's a crime here to help criminals and outlaws like myself, but I won't tell a soul, and I'll make sure that I'm completely hidden, if you like."

"I…I guess so," the woman said, still quite stunned.

"Thank you. As you know, I am Bakura. Who are you?" he asked.

"My name is Ryou." She blushed slightly. "My…father was a trader from the North. He named me, so that's why I have a strange name," she explained quickly. Bakura simply smiled and took her hand gently.

"Ryou," he repeated. "I don't think it's strange at all. It sounds quite beautiful, it suits you, Ryou." She blushed even more and looked away, trying to hide her blush.

"Um…thank you, I suppose," she said softly, smiling slightly. "You do this with all the women you meet, don't you?" she asked. Bakura laughed slightly.

"I haven't met any women that were as beautiful as you are. Most of the ones I see are hags that wear too much cheap jewelry. You, however, deserve something of the noble kind." He took a golden necklace embedded with gems from other nations out from the inside pocket of his robe and gently strung it around Ryou's neck. "There. Do you like that?" he murmured, adjusting it.

Ryou gasped and stared at it.

"It…it's real gold," she murmured. "And these gems are beautiful!" Bakura smiled.

"You can keep it," he said. "Consider it a gift of my gratitude."

"But…it's so…I'm just a woman who sells food for a living. Are you sure?" she said softly. Bakura chuckled.

"Of course I am," he said. "After all, to me you're more valuable than any golden trinket. To me, you're the most beautiful woman in this entire land, one who could shame even the goddess Isis with her looks."

And with that, the thief stole her heart away.

Ryou blushed, obviously flattered by the compliments he was giving her.

"Um, thank you, Bakura," she said, disbelieving that someone was calling her beautiful. Before this, she had always believed that she was strange-looking, but now…now she viewed herself in an entirely new way.

Bakura had to admit that he believed Ryou was quite beautiful. Her body was well-formed in every aspect, she was quite graceful as well. Her voice was kind and soft, not too loud or high-pitched, but quiet and peaceful. Her eyes were suitable for someone like her, they were kind-looking as well, ones that you could look into and know that the owner of those eyes was caring and gentle. Her skin was softer than the softest fabric Bakura had ever laid his fingers upon, and it was the fairest skin he had seen as well. Her hair was long and beautiful, it reflected the sun's light into his eyes and made Ryou look like a goddess of some sort. Bakura had to fight the urge to run his fingers through her hair.

"Um, shall we go inside to treat your wounds?" she said. Bakura smiled at her—but this time, it was a real smile. Not a deceiving, lying smile, but a true, genuine smile.

"Thank you," he said truthfully, "I'd appreciate that." They walked inside and Ryou continued mixing the herbs into a sticky paste as Bakura sat on a mat and waited, staring at her through half-closed eyes. She soon walked over and kneeled down next to him.

"If you don't mind…" she murmured, carefully removing Bakura's outer cloak, "how did you get so hurt?" Bakura sighed softly.

"Well," he started, thinking back, "A few soldiers captured me. They whipped me and beat me while I was tied up, but I managed to escape by cutting the ropes around my wrists with a sharp rock. I ran, but they chased me into the desert. I hid for a while behind a large dune and waited for them to pass, then I ran away again before they realized they were on a false trail. Eventually, I came here."

"They…they whipped you and beat you while you were defenseless?" she asked, sounding horrified. He lowered his head, avoiding her gaze.

"Yes," he said, a bit ashamed of himself that he was actually captured.

"That's horrible," she mumbled, then worked on taking Bakura's secondary cloak off. Bakura hissed slightly and cringed as the fabric of the cloak pulled on his healing wounds. Ryou let out a gasp.

"Your back…it looks as if you were skinned alive," she whispered. "How could they do this to someone without remorse?" Bakura sighed slightly. "I'll just wash the dried blood off, then cover it in the paste, and bandage it," she murmured to herself. "Wait here a moment," she said to Bakura and stood. After a bit, she came back with a somewhat large bowl of water. She dipped a cloth into it and soaked up the water, then gently pressed it to Bakura's back. Bakura could have let out a long _ah_ of relief, the water felt so good.

Ryou carefully cleaned Bakura's back, then gently kneaded the paste into his skin. Bakura closed his eyes in content, sighing deeply.

"How's that feel?" she asked, noticing his sigh.

"Great," he said in a low groan. She chuckled slightly and smiled sweetly.

"Are there any wounds on your chest?" she asked after a bit. Bakura blinked, snapping out of his trance.

"Just a few bruises here and there, no cuts," he said.

"Alright. I just thought I'd check before I bandaged your torso up," she said. He nodded, understanding. She bandaged his back tightly. "Are the bandages tight?" she asked. He nodded again.

"Yes," he said. She moved in front of him and examined the cut on his face.

"This was done intentionally, was it?" she asked, frowning slightly. He nodded.

"Yeah, one of the guards did it so, if I escaped, I could be recognized easily," he explained.

"May the gods punish them for what they did to you," she whispered as she cleansed the cut on his face. She carefully smeared the paste on it, then bandaged it. She moved on to every single part of his body that had been hurt until she was finished.

"There," she finally said. "You're bandaged up like a mummy. Are you hungry?" Bakura nodded, his stomach growling. She smiled slightly and walked to a basket filled with vegetables. She took out a few, then cut them up and made a hot soup. She moved to a covered pot and took out a loaf of bread, wrapped in cloth. She set the food in front of Bakura, who practically drooled at the mere sight of it. She chuckled quietly.

"Here," she said. "I'll go get some water." She stood and walked out of the house with a tall jug. Bakura quickly tore off a piece of bread and dipped it into the soup. He eagerly ate it and ravaged away at it. He had to drink the rest of the soup, since he had run out of bread, and he finished before Ryou could even come back.

Ryou blinked, seeing the empty bowl and few crumbs of bread.

"You must have been quite hungry," she murmured. Bakura nodded.

"Yes, I hadn't eaten in a few days," he said. Ryou chuckled.

"Would you like some more?" she asked.

"Please," Bakura said, quite close to begging. Ryou gave him more food and he gladly ate it until he was full. Finally, he lied back carefully. Ryou sat next to him.

"You should get some rest," she murmured, staring into his eyes. Bakura couldn't argue with that. He nodded once, closed his eyes, and was instantly asleep.

-

Bakura's cuts healed quickly, and eventually he found himself wanting to hold Ryou in his arms, or even kiss her. Occasionally he did hold her hand when they walked along the shore of the Nile during the evening, and she always smiled at him, sometimes for no reason.

Bakura sat on a mat, pondering to himself while Ryou was out. Recently he'd been thinking of Ryou much more often, and he almost thought that he was falling in love.

He mentally—and physically—slapped himself.

"Idiot!" he hissed, glaring at nothing. "She's only a tool! Remember, the only reason why you're letting her live is so she can give birth to a child for you!" he reminded himself. "You don't give a damn about her. She's only a tool. Yes, that's right, a tool." He nodded once, as if assuring himself of the thoughts, and stood, stretching.

Ryou was out today, selling bread and whatnot to the villagers, so Bakura was alone at her home. He stared out the window and at the Nile, imagining his village as it was a long time ago, before it was destroyed by the pharaoh's foot soldiers. He sighed sadly, remembering his parents and his friends, and then he heard a ghostly voice.

_Remember, Bakura, you must avenge the village._ It was the ghost of one of the villagers speaking to him. Bakura nodded.

"I understand," he said aloud. "I will avenge your deaths, no matter what it takes."

_Good._ Bakura leaned against the wall, thinking of his plan to get the seven millennium items. First he'd use Ryou to have a child, then after that was done he'd kill Ryou. He'd teach his child that the pharaoh was a horrible person, and he'd tell the child what the pharaoh did to his village. Bakura would travel with the child, and when the time came he'd go to the capital city and they'd confront the pharaoh together. If Bakura—gods forbid—died during the fight, then his child would defeat the pharaoh for him. The plan was fool-proof.

A cry snapped Bakura back to reality, and he looked outside to see Ryou being pinned against the wall of the house by a man.

"Come on, just cooperate and it won't be so bad," the man muttered, bringing his face close to Ryou's as if to kiss her.

"Get off of me!" Ryou cried, trying to push the man away, but she failed.

"Just shut up, woman! Do as you're told!" the man yelled. Bakura growled and leapt forwards out of the house. He unsheathed his knife and tugged the man off of Ryou.

"You fool. You'll never get your filthy hands on any other woman again for what you've done," Bakura hissed. The man stared at him with wide eyes.

"N-no!" he cried. "Please don't kill me! I--!"

He never got to finish his sentence.

Bakura stabbed him in the chest and twisted the knife. The man slumped to the ground, dead. Bakura turned to Ryou.

"Are you--?" he started. Ryou cut him off by running into his arms and embracing him. She sobbed into his chest loudly, and Bakura looked down at her, surprised by the sudden action. "Ryou?" he murmured, holding her gently.

"He was going to—I could've—you saved me, Bakura!" she whispered, clutching his chest. Bakura smiled and stroked the back of her head.

"Why wouldn't I save you?" he murmured, and she looked up at him through teary eyes. "You're the most important person to me in this entire land. Ryou, I love you." Ryou gasped and the tears came faster, in larger amounts. Bakura could have smirked right then, now that he was positive that she believed him and felt the same way.

"Bakura…I…I love you too," she whispered. Bakura craned his neck downwards and gently kissed her lips, and Ryou lightly kissed him back. Bakura felt his face heating up, and he found this strange. He had taken many women—and men alike—to bed before, yet he had never found himself blushing when he kissed them.

Bakura shook it off and gently scooped up Ryou into his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly, shaking at the sight of the dead man next to them. Bakura carried her in and carefully sat her on the bed.

"Rest a bit," he murmured, stroking her head gently and looking her in the eye, "you've had a long night. I'll get you something to drink in a moment, alright?" Ryou nodded and kissed him gently.

"Thank you, Bakura," she murmured. Bakura smiled, kissing her back, and went outside to dispose of the body. Like he did with the guards, he simply tossed the man's body into the Nile and allowed the crocodiles to do most of the work for him.

Bakura returned to Ryou's home and poured her some beer, since he thought it wasn't a good idea to get water from the Nile now that the man's blood had stained it. He handed her the cup, sitting next to her.

"Here," he murmured. She thanked him again and drank the liquid, sighing through her nose, then looked at him.

"Bakura…" she murmured. "I'm so glad you're here." Bakura smiled, and Ryou leaned forward, kissing his lips gently. They pulled away a moment, gazing into each other's eyes.

"I am too," he murmured back in a husky voice. She smiled, and carefully wrapped her legs around his waist. Bakura got the idea, and they fell into the bed, embracing each other.

-

Bakura awoke the next morning and sat up. He looked to his side, where he saw Ryou, sleeping soundly. He smiled at her and stroked her face gently. Her eyes opened and she looked up at Bakura, smiling back.

"Good morning, Ryou," Bakura murmured. Ryou scooted closer to him and nuzzled his neck gently.

"Good morning, Bakura," she whispered, kissing him. "You're good," she added as an afterthought. Bakura blinked, and peered down at her, then chuckled when he saw the blush covering her face.

"You really think so?" he asked. She nodded. "I hear it that it hurts a woman during her first time…was it too bad?" She shook her head, still smiling.

"I was too distracted," she replied. Bakura chuckled again and held her close with a sigh.

_Just nine months until my heir is born,_ he thought with a mental smirk.

So he waited. A few months passed, and Ryou's belly became noticeably bigger. She was pregnant. Both rejoiced and celebrated together when the baby finally kicked. Of course, Ryou got moody, but Bakura always made her happy in the end.

Slowly, the legend of the notorious king of thieves grew weak, and died altogether. Bakura was forgotten, along with his crimes. No one pursued him any longer, and Bakura was finally able to live a normal life with his wife.

_Don't forget your purpose, Bakura,_ the ghosts would occasionally say.

"I will never forget you or the village of Kul Elna. Just wait until the baby is born. Then I will kill this woman and continue," Bakura would reply to appease them. He honed and trained his spirit until it grew into a great monster he called Diabound.

Finally, the baby was born.

To Bakura's slight disappointment, the baby was female. He hid his feelings from Ryou, of course, and they called the baby Sahara, after the great desert they lived in.

"She's beautiful, isn't she?" Ryou murmured, cradling the baby in her arms. Bakura nodded, hugging her from behind.

"She has your smile," he said with a grin. Sahara giggled and laughed, waving her chubby arms around. Ryou handed her to Bakura and kissed him gently.

"I wonder what she'll be like when she grows up," Ryou said.

"I'm sure she'll be great," Bakura replied in a mutter as he cradled her in his strong arms.

Sahara grew older and eventually learned to walk and talk. Bakura secretly brainwashed her into thinking that the pharaoh was evil.

"But Mother says that the pharaoh is a good man," Sahara replied one day. Bakura scowled.

"I didn't want to tell you this too early, Sahara, but you've left me no choice," he said to her. He told her of what he saw in Kul Elna, all the deaths and murders and the way they burnt the bodies to make gold. Sahara's eyes widened dramatically.

"And this was all by the pharaoh's orders," Bakura finished darkly. "He did it for power. One hundred people were sacrificed for his own greed."

"That's…horrible. He really is evil," she whispered. Bakura smirked, satisfied.

"Yes. Your mother hasn't seen the true horrors of what he's done, Sahara. I, however, have," he said.

"Is that how you got that scar?" she asked.

"No. Some soldiers gave it to me when I was trying to avenge my family and friends from Kul Elna," he explained.

"I see," she murmured.

"So do you understand what you must do?" he asked. She nodded.

"I'll help you kill the pharaoh to avenge the village!" she said. Bakura smirked wider.

"Good," he said in an unreadable tone, "very good."

-

_KILL HER KILL HER KILL HER KILL HER KILL HER!_ the ghosts moaned in Bakura's ear.

"Not in front of Sahara," Bakura whispered back. "I will in the night." The ghosts' anger calmed, and they stayed silent.

"Bakura, help me with dinner," Ryou called as Sahara bounced a ball around with her friend. Bakura stood and brushed away some imaginary dust.

"Yes, Ryou," he replied. He put his hand on Sahara's head and smiled down at her. "Don't get in trouble while I'm inside, alright?" he said. Sahara nodded, knowing exactly what he meant. _Don't tell your friend of our plan. _Bakura walked inside and found Ryou working away on the table. "What can I do to help?" he asked with a smile.

"Just watch the bread and make sure it doesn't burn," she replied, smiling back. "It should be almost done. When it is finished, take it out and put it on the window to let it cool." Bakura made a fake pout.

"Why don't I ever get to cook?" he asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Because you'll burn the food," Ryou replied with a laugh. Bakura chuckled, kissed her, and walked over to the stove. He sat in front of it, watching the bread carefully and losing himself in thought.

Throughout the year, his time with Ryou had been some of the greatest time of his entire life. He was happier than he'd ever been, even when he was just chatting with Sahara and Ryou—no, when he was chatting with his family.

When had he last used that word, "family?" How long had it really been?

_Don't let foolish mortal feelings get in your way, Bakura,_ one of the ghosts warned.

"Can it wait?" Bakura replied softly.

_NO! You need to kill the pharaoh now for what he's done to us!_ the ghost hissed.

"But I'm happy as I am now," Bakura said. "Surely you all can find peace."

_We will never rest until that bastard is in the belly of Ammit,_ the ghost snarled.

"I understand," Bakura murmured. "I will do as you say and kill Ryou tonight, then take Sahara with me to kill the pharaoh."

_Good._

The bread finished, and Bakura had dinner with his family. He laughed and talked with them, ignoring the love that was blooming within his heart.

-

Bakura awoke late in the night. He sat up and looked to Ryou.

It was time.

"Ryou," he murmured, waking her. She blinked and looked up at him.

"What is it, Bakura? It's still dark outside," she whispered. He pointed out the door.

"Come with me. You can see the gods almost perfectly tonight," he said. "It's truly beautiful." She nodded and sat up, stretching and yawning. He led her out by the hand. "Should we bring Sahara with us?" she asked. Bakura shook his head, smiling.

"No, she's cranky when she wakes up too early, remember?" he said. Ryou laughed quietly, rubbing her eyes with a hand. Bakura took her to the Nile where he planned to dump her body afterwards. They sat upon its lush shores and stared up at the sky, then, just before the sun rose, Bakura stood.

"Ryou," he said with a smirk, showing his true nature. Ryou blinked and stood up as well. "You've proven to be quite useful to me." She stared at him, eyes wide.

"What are you saying?" she asked suspiciously.

"You've hidden me from the soldiers and you gave birth to my heir. You've even trusted me to this very day…the day of your death," he said, grinning maliciously. She gasped.

"Bakura, what is wrong with you??! You aren't like this!" she cried, tears welling up in her eyes. Bakura just kept grinning as he called upon Diabound. His huge spirit appeared from behind him, the snake on its lower-half hissing and snapping. Ryou let out a cry of horror and fell backwards.

"You're just a woman to me. Just another girl I can use," Bakura said, spreading his arms out in front of his body. "You're just an insignificant female! You're only a tool!"

"Bakura, I loved you! How could you do such a thing??!" she cried. Diabound hunched over Bakura, staring right into Ryou's eyes. Ryou cried out again and stared back.

"Yes, woman, stare into the eyes of your fate," Bakura said, his red eyes shining.

"No…no!" Ryou cried, putting one arm up in self-defense.

"Good bye, pitiful woman. I'll see you in Hell," Bakura murmured.

Diabound reached out with its claw-like hand and grabbed Ryou's frail body. It tightened its grip and crushed Ryou's very soul. Ryou fell to the ground, blood from her mouth staining her pure-white garments. She gazed up at Bakura through hazy brown eyes and thought,

_If I were born male, would I mean more to you?_

Her heart gave one last desperate beat, then stopped forever. She fell to the ground slowly, as if gravity had no effect on her.

Then, all was silent.

Bakura walked over, calling Diabound back to his body. He grabbed the back of Ryou's dress and lifted her body up, staring at it unemotionally. He dragged her to the Nile and was about to throw her to the crocodiles, but then he paused.

_Ryou,_ he thought. He knelt down and cradled her body, then gently closed her eyes. If the blood on her face and body wasn't there, she would have looked as though she was asleep. Bakura hugged her close and felt tears threaten to fall from his eyes. He held them back and began digging a grave for Ryou.

It took a long time, probably an hour, but Bakura didn't tire. He gently laid Ryou's body down in it and covered her with his cloak before pushing the earth over her body. Finally, he draped his necklace over it, and sat there, staring at it emotionlessly.

Finally, he broke down and cried.

After sobbing for a while, he finally stood and went inside. He awoke Sahara, acting worried and afraid. She groaned and turned over.

"What is it?" she mumbled, still half-asleep.

"Sahara, come quick. The pharaoh's soldiers are here and they're slaughtering everyone. We need to leave," he whispered frantically. Sahara gasped and immediately sat up.

"Where's mom??!" she demanded. Bakura gritted his teeth and hung his head, fisting his hands.

"They…they got her," he whispered. She gasped again and her eyes widened.

"No," she hissed. "No. No. No!" She sobbed loudly, and Bakura held her close to his chest, stroking her hair.

"Sahara, we need to leave. There's nothing we can do," he murmured. She gripped his shirt and nodded. They left with only a few necessities, and ran away from the godforsaken village.

"We'll avenge your mother, Sahara," Bakura vowed to her after they stopped to rest at an oasis. She nodded, still crying, and he held her close.

-

Quite contrary to what Bakura had first thought, his plan wasn't at all fool-proof. He hadn't factored in illness, food supplies, and fatigue.

Only three months after he and Sahara ran away, the young girl fell victim to a deadly fever. Bakura knew almost nothing of herbs and medicines. All he could do was sit aside and watch the girl die.

Bakura was alone again with only the ghosts of Kul Elna for company.

He almost considered finding another woman, but he immediately rejected the idea.

Never again.

Never again would he fall in love.

Never again would he have a family.

Never again would he feel complete and utter happiness again.

Never again.

It was too regretful. He'd taken the lives of his wife and his daughter. It was all his fault.

_No other woman should have to suffer because of me, _he decided.

So he brought his reputation back to life and stole from rich landowners. At first he was the Phantom Thief, then he was the Red-eyed Devil, and finally, someone discovered who he truly was.

Bakura, the King of Thieves.

A day that he didn't think of Ryou and Sahara never came, but despite all this, he continued onwards.

Finally, he was able to confront the pharaoh, the murderer of his entire village.

He fought with the king of Egypt, only to be trapped in one of the golden items the pharaoh had created using his friends' and family's bodies.

They called it the Millennium Ring.

He stayed there for year after year, watching the world silently. He saw war and death, battles and murder. But he couldn't do anything.

Finally, he was taken to a chamber back in his home village. He was placed in a tablet, along with three other items: The Millennium Scales, the Millennium Eye, and the Millennium Key. There were three others, but they were owned by different people around the world.

Bakura vowed to get the rest of the items and bury them in Kul Elna to give his family the burial they deserved.

While he was stuck in the Millennium Ring, the people taking care of him gave him to others to wear. None of them, Bakura thought, were worth. He burned their souls and bodies alike with the evil stored in the golden item.

Finally, one day, a man ran away with the Ring. He sold it to a man working at a market stand, who sold it to a visiting archaeologist. The archaeologist gave the Ring as a gift to his son.

"Here, Ryou. Happy birthday. I brought it from Egypt for you," the man said. Bakura blinked. Ryou?

"Wow! It looks like solid gold! Thank you, father!" the boy said. He was about nine or ten, give or take a year, and had long white hair and deep brown eyes.

Bakura was stunned.

It _was_ Ryou. She'd been reborn as a boy, as his host.

The boy strung the Millennium Ring around his neck and Bakura instantly felt the cold metal of the Ring being replaced by Ryou's warm body heat. He almost melted in comfort, and felt himself being lifted out of the dark, confining object. He wrapped his arms around the first thing he felt, and held it close. When he opened his eyes, he saw Ryou, sitting in his arms and staring up at him with wide, fearful eyes. Bakura gazed into those alluring orbs and touched Ryou's lips gently.

"I'll never harm you," he whispered in a sultry voice. "I'll always protect you, Ryou. Just be mine forever." He tightened his hold on Ryou's body and ran a hand through his hair.

"O-okay," Ryou murmured, though Bakura could tell that he was only saying that out of instinct.

"I love you," he mumbled into Ryou's ear, "and I'm sorry for everything I've done to you."

-

_Epilogue_

Ryou always remembered the first day he'd met Bakura. Who wouldn't remember seeing a 3000-year old spirit come out of a golden ring, hug you tightly, and say that he loved you even though you'd only just met him?

After that day, however, Bakura changed. He'd protect Ryou even if it meant taking the life of his attacker, and Ryou rejected him in the end. Bakura stayed silent for many years, until Ryou eventually believed that he'd moved on to Heaven, or Hell, or whatever else awaited him in the afterlife.

Then, he came out again while Ryou was standing in the boys' bathroom at his new school.

But this time, Bakura didn't just hug Ryou. He kissed him, too.

"I love you…" he murmured. Ryou gasped and froze solid, afraid that someone would see.

"Bakura, stop it!" he whined. He'd demanded that the spirit tell him his name since he was taking residence in his body. "Someone might see us!"

"They can only see you, Ryou. Don't worry," Bakura said, gently nibbling on Ryou's earlobe.

"They'll see me trying to pull off some nonexistent being while thrashing around and blushing like I'm being raped! Get off!" Ryou demanded. Bakura sighed, disappointed, and pulled away. Ryou sighed, satisfied, and brushed himself off while wiping Bakura's saliva off his earlobe. "Why did you suddenly do that out of nowhere? I thought that you were gone," he said, staring at Bakura.

"Because I love you, and I've loved you ever since I met you three thousand years ago," Bakura replied simply. Ryou sighed.

"I've already explained it to you. I wasn't alive three thousand years ago," he said, turning back to the mirror to splash water on his face.

"Oh really. Then that girl I met couldn't have been you, though you share the same looks, name, and personality," Bakura said.

"G-girl??!" Ryou exclaimed. Bakura nodded.

"So, Ryou. Do you love me or not?" he asked. "If you say no, at least give me a chance." Ryou sighed, wiping his face off on a paper towel.

"Fine," he finally said. "I'll give you a chance to show me how much you love me." He thought that he'd regret his decision later, but he was wrong.

Years later, even after Yugi's yami had passed on, Bakura remained with Ryou, hovering behind him like a guardian angel of some sort. And he was happy, even when he was just chatting with Bakura about pointless things. Bakura was happy as well. In all the time Ryou had known him, he believed that Bakura was truly content here with him, and that they'd never leave each other, even after death.

End

Mew: OH MY GOD THAT WAS THE CRAPPIEST ENDING OF ALL. –sobs-

Draiku: …why was Ryou a girl again?

Mew: -slaps her- You ignorant fiend! DIE.

Draiku: -hides-

Mew: Anyway, I also wanted to apologize for not working on more important things, such as my chapter stories. I am truly stuck on those, and would REALLY appreciate some ideas. Please PM me them if you have any, and I'll dedicate the chapter to you!

Draiku: Your word means nothing, you wannabe-writer.

Mew: -breaks down and sobs- I DUN WANNA BE A WANNABEEEE!!

Draiku: But you are. –evil grin-

Yoko: -sweatdrop- Erm. Well then. Please R&R, and remember to send Mew those ideas (if you have any)!


End file.
